Sangre y Sacrificio
by Jade Catseye
Summary: IYYYH. Blood and sacrifice describes the most sacred ritual of the silver kitsune that occurs once every year. Youko Kurama had no qualms with killing a human, that is until he inadvertently fell in love the sacrifice. YoukoKag
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own neither the characters of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I just like to play with them from time to time.

**AN**: I'm sorry. I've fallen in love with Youko Kurama. So I've dedicated this fic to him.

**Summary**: IYYYH. Blood and sacrifice describes the most sacred ritual of the silver kitsune and occurs one every year. To Prince Youko Kurama, the death of a human meant nothing…until he fell in love with one that had been branded as the next sacrifice. Youko/Kagome

Ok, this is set in the Sengoku Jidai. There is no spirit realm or demon realm. I haven't decided if I'm going to incorporate that in here. I will only be using Youko and Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, I haven't decided yet. Forgive me if I portray them a bit OOC since I've never written about them before and have only seen a couple of episodes of the show. There will not be any Shuuchi in this one.

All of the other characters from Inuyasha are here, but with a few changes. Kagome is not Kikyo's reincarnation. They aren't even remotely related and do not share any physical attributes whatsoever. Kaede is not Kikyo's younger sister. She is still the old miko that we have all come to know and love.

Kagome lives in a village on the outskirts of the Western lands. She is not from the future and doesn't have any miko powers…yet. And one more thing. Since this is obviously going to be a Youko/Kagome fic, Inu/Kagome interaction will be based on friendship.

Well, enjoy! -

* * *

**Sangre y Sacrificio**

**_Chapter 1_**

_The moon, half shrouded in a haze of wispy clouds, hung low that night. Silhouettes of the stone hedges that encircled the sacred ritual ground cast their dark shadows over the sacrificial land. The silence of the air was suddenly broken by the monotonous chanting of black hooded figures bearing silver torches as they shuffled slowly onto the grounds and aligned themselves in a circle around the stone altar. The flames that danced hypnotically in hues of red and orange at the crown of the torch failed to expose the faces that were hidden beneath the hood. _

_The volume of their mantra increased a notch as a figure, clad in red robes and a hood that also hid his face from view, entered. With the grace of a feline, he silently approached the head of the altar. Stopping directly behind the stone configuration, the figure raised one slender clawed hand into the air, effectively silencing the chant. _

_In one fluid movement, he pulled back the hood, revealing perfectly chiseled facial features, framed by a shock of silver locks that fell to his waist. Two white elongated ears stood erect amidst the mass of hair, twitching every so often at the slightest sound. A pair of cold golden eyes, void of any emotion, observed the robed kitsune with quiet regard. Smirking in satisfaction, he reached into the sleeve of his garment and pulled out a small sword. It was time. _

_Tearing his gaze from the sword, he signaled one hooded figure to bring in the sacrifice with a slight incline of the head. "Brothers and sisters!" he spoke, the silky resonance of his voice reverberating over the mass. "We are gathered here on this night of the new moon to make an offering to the gods. For many centuries they have blessed the clan of the silver kitsune with unimaginable power and magic to defeat our opponents and become stronger. Although over time our numbers have dwindled, we still remain undefeated. We are an elite race whose magic knows no bounds." _

_Kagome struggled futilely to get loose within the tight grasp of the two kitsune that were gradually approaching the altar. With her mouth gagged and streaks of tears marring her face, she was helpless to do anything but watch as the hooded youkai bound her wrists and ankles with chains to the raised surface. Once she was securely strapped in, they glided back toward the assemblage. Her pulse sped to inconceivable speeds as her furry eared executioner hovered above her, a small, malicious smile gracing his lips. Her heart threatened to crack her ribs as it pounded furiously in her chest. _

_She whimpered when he placed the sword inches above the blood red brand on her stomach, which had began pulsing in anticipation of what was to come. He stared at her unflinchingly, neither remorse nor guilt apparent in his blank golden orbs. "We offer the blood and flesh of this virgin maiden whom is pure and innocent in mind, body, and soul, to the gods in return for the blessings and power that they have bestowed our lineage." He raised the blade. "To the gods." _

_Blue eyes widened in fear and trepidation as the kitsune drove the sword into her flesh. _

Kagome awoke with a start and completely drenched in her own sweat. Her lungs burned. Her chest felt tight. _'It was another nightmare_,' Kagome thought sitting up in her futon and struggled to catch her breath. As her lungs began to function normally with the steady flow of oxygen intake and her pulse returned to its normal state, Kagome buried her face in her hands. Her time was drawing near. She only had a couple more months to go before she would be summoned for the ritual.

Tears pricked the backs of her eyes as she swallowed the lump that had lodged itself in her throat. The dreams were becoming more vivid with the passing of each day. It was as if her psyche were mentally preparing her for what was to come. Lifting her face from her hands, she sighed sadly and unconsciously rubbed the brand they had imprinted on her lower torso the day they had made their decision.

"_The purity and innocence of your heart and soul by far surpass those females in this village_," the hooded kitsune had whispered in her ear nine months earlier. "_You are perfectly suitable to become the next sacrifice_." Then he had laid his hand over the lower regions of her stomach and had branded her.

It had been the first time in decades that the clan of silver kitsune had chosen to their village to select their next offering. At first, she had been eager to see what they looked like, for she, like everyone else in the land, had never seen their faces or true forms. But the enthusiasm she had treated the situation initially faded to apprehension when she, out of all the thirty something young women living in their community, had been chosen. The odds had been in her favor yet she was picked nonetheless.

The tears she had been fruitlessly trying to suppress spilled forth. Fat droplets of the salty liquid trailed down her porcelain cheeks and trickled onto her partially untied yukata. With a heavy heart, Kagome laid back down on the futon. Her fate was preordained. There was nothing she could do about it. In three months time, she was going to be sacrificed to the gods of the silver kitsune for the sole purpose of them being granted more power. And she had accepted that fact.

Her mother with her endless supply of understanding and compassion acknowledged the actuality of their situation and in turn began spending more and more time with her daughter during her final year. Her brother Souta, who used to be an adorable, yet annoying hindrance to her very existence, now dejectedly followed her everywhere as if he were afraid she would disappear. Sango and Miroku frequently supported her and they spent all of their free time hanging out, making the best of the poignant circumstances.

It was only her best friend Inuyasha failed to come to terms with the situation.

"_Bitch, you're just going to stand by and let them kill you for some nonexistent figments of their twisted imagination!_" he had barked angrily after the three clan members had retreated.

"_There's nothing I can do Inuyasha_," she had replied despondently. "_Their decision is final, just accept it_."

"_I'm not accepting anything_!" The hanyou pulled her into a tight embrace then buried his face in her raven tresses and took in her enticing scent of wildflowers and sakura blossoms. "_You can't leave me Kagome_," he had said in a softer tone, his strained voice bordering desperation as he clutched her tighter. "_You are my best friend. My first friend. You were the first person that accepted me for who I am and looked past me being a hanyou_."

When he had pulled away from her, his amber orbs had been swimming in water and had shone with pain, anger, and deep bitterness. "_I'll kill those fucking bastards before I let them harm you_."

"_Inuyasha, you know there's no way you can beat them. Their magic is too powerful_," Kagome had choked out, her own voice beginning to waver.

"_Then we'll run away, far from here, where they'd never be able to find you_," he had suggested, a hint of hope in his tone.

"_They'll be able to find me wherever I go_," she had whispered, automatically placing a hand on her stomach. "_This brand will lead them to me anywhere we go. There's nowhere I can hide. Besides, even if I do try to run, after they catch me they will come back and destroy our village. And I cannot allow that to happen, even at the cost of my own life._"

Kagome curled into a fetal position on her futon. She couldn't run. She couldn't hide. There was no miko, youkai, or human strong or clever enough to defeat the clan of silver kitsune, partly because their whereabouts were unknown. Months ago she had decided that she wouldn't live in a constant state of worry and anxiety and be stressed out about the future, but instead enjoy life and live it to the fullest…or something like it.

* * *

Golden eyes drank in the sight of the Wakizashi encased in the wooden box, silently marveling in its beauty. It was perfect. Forged in the fiery pits of Mount Fushi, the double edge blade had a blood groove and a hilt fashioned out of black wood and adorned with a beautiful brass Menuki of a fox, serving only to enhance its aesthetic appearance.

He ran his fingers along the blade hungrily. Its edges were devoid of corrosion even though it had been driven into the flesh of many over the centuries. It was beautiful. And it would be his in three months time with the conclusion of the ritual. A smile curved on his lips as he pulled his hand away. This would be the first time he would be conducting the sacrifice instead of just standing on the sidelines. And once he killed Nago, then he would formally become leader.

His silver ears swiveled in the direction of approaching footsteps. He knew by the scent of blood and death who it was before they spoke. "Father, so nice of you to join me," he said, his bored tone effectively hiding the hatred he felt toward the older kitsune.

"Youko, my son." The silver haired youkai came up beside his son, a smirk plastered on his weathered face. "I see that you are preparing yourself in becoming the master of ceremonies. Do you think that you will be able to conduct the ritual without my assistance, or do you want to wait another year until you are ready?"

Youko ignored the condescending timbre in his father's words and turned to face him. "What's the matter Nago? Are not yet ready to hand down me your position as clan leader after almost a century of reigning over our kind?"

Contempt flashed within his dull amber eyes before disappearing completely. "On the 75th summer of the birth of the first born son of the clan leader, it is customary for him to perform the sacred ritual, in which a pure virgin is sacrificed to the gods in order to preserve our traditions and increase our magical capabilities."

Youko resisted the urge to yawn. He'd heard this speech one too many times already and didn't want to waste his entire day listening to the ranting of a senile youkai that happened to his father. But although he hated the old kitsune and everything he stood for and believed in, he remained rooted to his spot, partly out of respect for the old fool, and partly because the old fool could still easily kick his ass any day. But that wouldn't be the case for long.

Oblivious to his son's waning interest in his sermon, Nago continued. "Upon carrying out your first sacrificial ritual, you will have to challenge me to a duel to the death in order claim the rights as clan leader. If you forfeit your entitlement as sovereign over our people by refusing to duel and if you fail to execute the sacrifice out of sentimental emotions, you will be banished from our homelands forever or even executed. Is this understood kit? Are you even listening to me?" he growled at Youko, who looked as though he had half fallen asleep.

The young kitsune stretched and was glad that the old fool had finally stepped off his pedestal. He hated standing still in one space for a long period of time. "I was listening, but if you're done, I need to be going. I have urgent business to attend to in the eastern lands." His right hand man Yomi had heard of a considerable amount of gold that was being transported through the terrain and he wanted to get his hands it before others started sniffing around. He frowned at the thought of some low level youkai stealing what was his…or was about to be his anyway.

"This is serious-"

"I know father," Youko cut him off, his patience wearing thin. "I will conduct the ceremony and challenge you for the position as clan leader." He stared undauntedly at his predecessor, a sly smile curving on his mouth. "And be prepared father, for when the time comes, I will be the one to bring you to your knees and take your life."

Nago smirked and folded his arms. "Always the confident one, that you are. But your cockiness will do nothing for you in a battle to the death. As you can plainly see, I am far more powerful than you will ever be. You are the one with only five tails. I possess eight."

Youko's hackles rose, his tails bristling at the blatant insult. "I will become stronger than you and you will die by my hands." He flashed an ivory pair of pointed teeth. "Or maybe by my fangs."

The older kitsune snorted in disdain, completely discounting his son's empty threat. "There is no way that you will be able to defeat me kit. Remember that. It took me fifty summers obtain two tails. What makes you think that you'll be able to acquire three before the end of mid-summer's eve?"

Youko glared at Nago coldly, his calculating orbs peering intently at his father, who remained unperturbed by his son's exhibition of intimidation. "I will gain my addition appendages in the set time, for I am smarter and by far stronger than you were at my age. You remember that. Good-bye, father." The young silver kitsune bypassed the old youkai.

A low growl rumbled in his chest once he was out of earshot of his father as he made his way down the path that led back to the his village. How dare that fool assume that he would be easy to take down in a duel? He was Kurama Youko, head of the notorious bandits that were renown for being the most evasive and formidable group of thieves ever to walk the lands of Japan. His skills surpassed most of the silver kitsune in his clan and with a few more months of additional training, he would become faster and stronger.

There wasn't a shadow of a doubt in his mind that he wouldn't be able to defeat his father in a match, for that bloodthirsty bastard of a father didn't deserve to be in charge of an elite race of youkai. His thirst for blood and greed was taking its toll on the clan. Nago was the reason why their numbers were so few. He was reason why his best friend, Kuronue, lay six feet under. Youko gritted his teeth at the next thought. And that bastard was the reason why his mother had died.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, his ears rotating upward at the sound of rustling leaves above. "Hiei, were you planning to announce your presence any time soon?" Youko inquired without taking his eyes off of the small village that lay in the distance.

"Hn." The fire apparition leapt out of the great oak and landed gracefully beside his comrade. Being born to an ice maiden that had had an affair fire youkai, he had been abandoned by his mother's people at an early age. After being trained by ninjas and discarded as soon as they realized his disconcerting power, Hiei had met Youko and joined his brigade of bandits.

Arrogance exuded from the aura of the short youkai, his crimson irises fixated intently on the silver kitsune, his arms crossed in a bored manner. "The kit is gone."

A silver brow arched in response. He had barely been here a week. "Shippou has run away?" He had found the kit coming back from one of his robberies lying half dead beside his mother and father, who had been killed and skinned for their pelts. In an uncharacteristic display of pity, he had taken the orange-haired kit back to his clan. Kitsune had to look out for each other, silver or otherwise.

"Hai. Yomi threatened to kill him and he took off," he replied in the same even tone.

Youko scowled at this. He would have to have a talk with Yomi. Obviously he had forgotten his place. Although the kit wasn't of silver lineage, he should be treated as such since he had been informally inducted into their clan, a rarity in itself. "Which way did he go?" He had to bring Shippou back. The kit had a tendency to run his mouth and didn't yet know not to divulge in the whereabouts of their abode.

"Toward the Western lands. He left about two hours ago."

"I will retrieve him. Tell Yomi to take charge of the band and commence with the raid. I will join them shortly."

With final "hn", the fire youkai disappeared as silently as he had come.

Youko glanced at the sun that had yet to reach its pinnacle unhurriedly. It wouldn't take long to find the kit. He was undoubtedly faster than the child and knew his way around the land. Shippou, on the other hand, was running blindly with no idea where he was going. Perhaps this distraction would beneficial. Who knew what treasures he would come across by venturing out into the Western lands. With this in mind, a ghost of a smile uplifted the corners of the silver kitsune's mouth before he sprinted in the direction that the kit had scampered off to, unaware of how the effects of this excursion would change life as he knew it forever.

* * *

AN: So, tell me what you think. - Need I continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

**AN**: I totally took a long time getting this chapter up. Kind sorta had writer's block for a while…or maybe it was because I was to too lazy to do so. Either way, you guys get a new chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And thanks to the people who reviewed. I really appreciate all of your feedback. Thanks guys!

**AbsentAngel**, **Little-neko-angel**, **iNiGmA**: Sure you can put this up on your website. I feel so honored! -, **BloodRoseOTDemon**, **dymond**, **Kage Otome**: Thanks for the love, **Silver-Assassin**

* * *

**Sangre y Sacrificio**

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

****

Kagome yawned and stretched her cramped muscles as she stepped out of the tiny hut. It had been a tiring morning. After doing the laundry, cleaning up after breakfast, helping Kaede concoct special healing herbs, helping her mother with the garden, and straitening up her room, Kagome was thoroughly worn-out and need of a nap. For reasons unknown, she was exceptionally exhausted of the same repetitive work that she had been doing for the duration of her life span.

'_Maybe because it's so monotonous_,' she mused to herself. Figuring that she had earned a little alone time for all the labor she had been forced to endure, Kagome commenced with her trek to the waterfall that lay just beyond the borders of her village. She let the light spring breeze sift through her raven black tresses, causing her waist length locks to fan out behind her. With a content smile, Kagome basked in the sun's warm rays, allowing the warmth to seep into her sore bones, knowing that this perfect weather wouldn't last forever.

"Oi wench, why the hell are you so happy?" came a gruff voice from the branches of a nearby tree.

Kagome stopped walking to look up in the tree where a white haired hanyou currently occupied one of the lower branches. With his hands tucked comfortably behind his head in a lackadaisical manner and his feet propped one across the other on the limb, Inuyasha smirked down at her, his snow white ears trained in her direction, letting her know that she had his undivided attention.

Kagome shook her head at the sight. All day, while she worked and cleaned and toiled in the fields, her hanyou friend lingered in the trees with his laissez-faire attitude, relaxing in the shade without a care in the world. That was Inuyasha. Kagome smiled despite this. After all, he did help defend her village against antagonistic youkai that attempted to raid and kill her people out of contempt for humans or just for the fun of it. "Is this all you do all day while I'm out working?"

"Keh," the hanyou shrugged indifferently closing his eyes. "There's nothing else to do. I already helped Kaede-baba look for her stupid weeds and I helped Miroku and Sango take out that bear youkai a couple of miles from here. Now, I'm just going to take it easy the rest of the day."

She rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, you take it easy every day. Unlike you, I actually have to work throughout the day and have a little time to sit back and relax." Kagome stared at the sky and sighed at the thought of work that awaited her back home after she returned from her outing.

"If you need some help with anything, you know you can always ask me," he responded softly.

Kagome let her gaze slide from the darkening clouds creeping along the horizon to the thoughtful golden eyes of the hanyou. He did have his moments. "That's ok Inuyasha. I think I can manage by myself," she replied with another smile, which gradually converted into a sly grin. "So, how's your girlfriend?" She laughed as his face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"I don't have a girlfriend wench," he responded turning on his side so that she couldn't see the coloring of his features.

"What about that miko you fancy? You know the one from the other village whom you just can't seem to get enough of and whom you see when you're not hanging around here?"

Inuyasha whirled around, his face beet red with anger, indignation, and embarrassment that she had found out where he went off to in his spare time. "Kikyo is not my girlfriend! And I don't fancy her stuck up ass!"

The smirk that graced Kagome's features clearly showed that she thought otherwise. "Then why do you go see her every day? She can't be more interesting than your best friend can she?" Kagome teased.

Jamming his arms into the sleeves of his red haori, Inuyasha 'keh'ed and looked away from her. "She ain't more interesting than you, just better looking," he retorted in response to her probing inquiries.

"So you do like her."

"Would you get off my back!"

"Just admit that you like her and I will."

"You are the most intolerable human I've ever met."

"And you're the most stubborn hanyou I've ever met. Now just admit your feelings and I'll back off."

"If it will make you shut up…then fine. I do kinda like her." He clamped his ears to his skull when she began to squeal.

Enjoying taunting the dog eared boy, Kagome decided to persist with her playful taunting. With a grin gracing her delicate features, she began dancing around the tree he sat in. "Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

The hanyou rolled his eyes at her idiotic chants and prances around the base of the tree, but smiled nonetheless. Kagome was the nosiest, over talkative, pigheaded girl he had ever laid eyes on. But she was also the kindest, warmest, tender hearted person he'd ever met. Her compassion and carefree demeanor were only a few of the characteristics that instantly drew him to her. She was like sunshine on a cloudy day. She was his sunshine.

'_She won't shine for long_,' a voice in the recesses of his mind said.

Inuyasha's relaxed mood did a complete 180, anger flashing through his eyes. In a matter of months, she would be leaving him, for good. She was going to be executed and he was helpless to do anything about it. He knew he was no match for the powerful clan of the kitsune, who were adept in the arts of magic crafts and cunningness. They were ancient race of youkai who had been around since the dawn of time compared to his measly thirty summers.

Inuyasha embedded his claws into the bark of tree, bracing himself against the intense wave of fury, pain, and vulnerability. Even if he did fight for Kagome's freedom, he had no idea where the silver clan resided. There were a few rumors here and there he had picked up over the years, but other than that, there was no solid evidence to there whereabouts. They were proficient at covering up their trails and scents. And if he did find them, no amount of pleading or beseeching would sway the kitsune from their decision.

Kagome, just now becoming aware of the oppressive aura surrounding the hanyou, stopped her child like antics and frowned worriedly up at him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Maybe she had made him angry with all of her taunting. "Are you mad at me for talking about you and your secret lover?" She kidded in an attempt to pull him out of his moodiness.

Inuyasha suddenly growled and leapt off of his perch, landing gracefully in front of his best friend. "How can you be so fucking calm and happy?" Amber eyes burned with mounting ire, his voice laced with underlying pain.

When she looked at him in confusion, he grabbed her shoulders forcefully. "You have three fucking months to live! Three months before those bastards come and take you away from your family, your friends, your village, your life….from me, to be put to death because of their twisted ritual."

Her fairly pleasant mood ruined, Kagome shifted uneasily on her feet and averted her eyes to the tree he had just jumped out of. "Inuyasha," she sighed, "we've been over this before. There's nothing I can do about my fate so leave it be and let me live out the rest of my time in peace."

The muscles in his jaw twitched. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why do act as if nothing is wrong? Why does everybody act as if nothing is wrong? That everything is normal and you will still be living next year-"

"Stop it Inuyasha!" The last thread of patience snapping, Kagome smacked his hands away from her shoulders angrily and pinned him with a dark glower.

"Contrary to what you think, I am upset, no, more than upset! I'm sad, I'm pissed, I'm depressed! You have no idea what it feels like to wake up each morning knowing that you're another day closer to your execution, that there's nothing anybody can do to change it. The silver clan isn't going to change their mind. They aren't going to magically reappear, decide that they have no further use for me and remove the brand!"

Ignoring tears that had begun branching down her flushed cheeks, Kagome continued. "But I intend to make the best out of what little time I have left. There's no point dwelling on something that I can't change. You're going to have to accept that Inuyasha. I already have. Now, if you'll excuse, I have to go." Brushing past the taken aback hanyou, Kagome stalked down the dirt path that wound into the forest.

After walking aimlessly in the thicket of vegetation in an effort to rid herself of depressing thought of dying and executions, Kagome sighed and slowed her pace. '_Inuyasha can be an idiot sometimes. I was having such a good day until he brought it all up._'

She instinctively touched her lower abdomen where the black mark lay dormant underneath of her kimono. It wasn't her fault that she had been the most innocent and pure girl among the females of her village. It wasn't her fault that she was chosen because of those attributes that the clan had been looking for. Swallowing more tears that had bunched in her throat, she tried to push away the unshakable thoughts of being slaughtered to death that seemed to gnaw at her spirit.

She picked up her pace as she neared the clearing where forest met river, the sound of the roaring rapids calming her to some extent. Abandoning her getas and tabi socks beside a nearby tree, Kagome padded barefoot across the slick grass toward the boulders that surrounded the river on either sides, the thundering of the waterfall up ahead pounding in her ears. As soon as she was settled comfortably atop of the enlarged rock, Kagome brought her knees to her chest and contented herself with watching the torrent of water crash violently against the boulders.

She had always come to the riverside whenever she needed to think or wind down. Unfazed by the wild white water that thrashed fervently into the rock under her, Kagome buried her face in her thighs, silent tears once again trailing down her face. Three more months. Three months and then it would all be over. She would never get to see her family and friends again. She'd never get to sit on her rock and contemplate or feel the spring breeze filter through her hair.

It would take a miracle to save her from her fate.

* * *

Panting heavily from physical exhaustion, a short, red headed kitsune stopped sprinting to lean against a large tree, his lungs burning from lack of oxygen, his miniature muscles cramped and taut from running flat out for hours. The young kit tried to summon up the strength to continue but to no avail. His body, unable to persist with further physical exertion and deficient of the proper nutrients necessary to resume his journey, refused to budge.

With his sensitive hearing, he took heed in the fact that there was a river close by, which meant an abundant supply of water. And water was exactly what his dehydrated body needed right now. "Come on, come on," the kitsune pleaded to his body, urging and bidding what little was left of his willpower to go on, but it was hopeless. Apparently he had pushed his body too hard. Tears of frustration pooled in his bright green eyes. He wanted to get as far way from the silver kitsune clan as possible. They were nothing like he'd expected them to be, or maybe it was just the leader of the clan that scared and intimidated him.

Nago was a firm believer of slaughter and bloodshed and was a diehard advocate for the extermination of all humans. The silver kitsune thrived from the pain of others, goading and swaying his clan into taking up his twisted beliefs as well. He was crazy. And so was that band of thieves that Youko hung around with. They got off killing innocent humans and youkai alike, then stole what they could from the rich and the poor. They were probably the ones responsible for the death of his family.

More tears streamed down his cherub face as he thought of his family. They had been on a family outing when the bad youkai had come with their sharp claws and fangs, intent on killing his family and ripping their pelts from their bodies in order to make money off of them. Left for dead since his hide wouldn't sell for as much as those of his parents, Shippou had lay in his beaten and bloody state as the bad youkai walked away with the pelts of his family.

It was Youko who had saved him. The silver kitsune had ignored the protests of his band of thieves and his father and took him into his care. It was Youko who had befriended him when he thought the world had turned his back on him. And if the ugly, red faced youkai named Yomi hadn't promised him death, he would have considered staying, because unlike everyone else, Youko cared for him, even if he didn't outwardly show it. But not even his savior could get him to change his mind about staying this time.

Due to the revitalization of his little break, Shippou was able to stand upright. '_I have to keep going. I have to find a home somewhere else. I-_'

His inner tirade ceased as his pointed ears picked up on soft crying and sniffles of another in spite of the roaring of the cascades of the river. Curiosity piqued, the young child maneuvered between the last cluster of trees that separated him from the stream. Stopping behind the final tree where a pair of getas and tabi socks lay disregarded next to the base of the trunk, the kit peeked out from behind the large tree.

Green eyes widened in surprise when he saw a girl sitting on a boulder all alone, her face half cloaked by a curtain of long ebony locks. Tear stains streaked her tanned face as she stared wistfully at the passing currents, too caught up in her own world to notice his presence. For some unknown reason, he felt compelled to go and comfort the pretty lady. He really hated seeing girls cry.

Momentarily forgetting his own misery, the kit stepped out from behind the concealment of the tree, intent on comforting the poor girl that looked as though she didn't have a friend in the world. Maybe he could convince her to be his friend, and then they both wouldn't be lonely anymore. Encouraged by his thoughts, he began to trot over to the boulders. But no sooner had he taken the second step when he was suddenly picked up off of the ground by the scruff of his neck and brought face to face with a pair of golden eyes.

A nervous grin flitted across the kit's face. "Hi, Youko-sama."

Youko kept his eyes trained on the child, his expression revealing neither annoyance nor anger, simply his customary blank stare. "Shippou," he began in a cold, baritone voice that caused every hair on body to rise, "what were you thinking running away from us like that? Do you know you could've gotten yourself killed with your lack of fighting and magical capabilities? Do you want to end up like your parents?"

Shippou swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked away the fresh batch of tears that welled in his eyes, knowing full well that his warden's seemingly harsh words were his way of showing concern. "No," he squeaked.

"Then why run away from the protection of the clan? You are safe within our numbers. You are vulnerable out here by yourself with no protection and no experience in combat."

Shippou looked down, his tiny hands clenched in suppressed anger, his sadness all but forgotten. "I know you care, but the others don't, especially your friends, the thieves. They see me as a weakness….your weakness."

Golden eyes narrowed to slits. "What are you talking of, Shippou?"

"While you are gone, they say things, like how you're getting soft and how I'm a lia…liabilly-"

"Liability," Youko corrected patiently.

"Yeah, a liability. They said that by saving me, you've initiated the beginning of your own demise." His head sank in shame when his guardian didn't say anything for a moment. "It's all my fault, isn't it? I'm sorry, Youko-sama."

The cold anger that had began simmering in his golden depths softened. "It isn't your fault. My thieves talk entirely too much for their own good, which besides stealing is all their good for. You will have to learn to pay no heed to their irrelevant comments."

Shippou's head jerked up. "Learn? What do you mean learn? I'm not going back there. Not with Yomi threatening to kill me all the time."

"I will speak with Yomi regarding his behavior." Youko set the kit back on the ground and turned around. "Now come, Shippou. I would like to be back before sunset." The white haired youkai gave a small sigh when he heard Shippou's small feet scurry off in the direction of the river. '_That kit needs to learn to follow directions if he wants to stay alive._'

Shippou raced toward the forlorn looking girl that sat on the rock. She would help him. Maybe if she agreed to be his friend and take him into her home Youko would let him stay here. The last thing he wanted to do was go back. He continued on, almost to his destination. "Oi! Please, help me-" Shippou yelped in alarm and surprise when he ran headlong into Youko's leg.

Growling softly, the silver kitsune picked up the child by the scruff of his neck yet again. "We're leaving kit. Now."

Shippou squirmed and struggled to free himself from his claws. "No! I don't want to go! Let me go!"

Hearing pleas for help, Kagome immediately shifted her attention from the waterfall up ahead, to a white haired man holding a young child by his neck. Suspecting the stranger to be Inuyasha, being that he was the only one she knew who had that color hair type,

Kagome let her anger and irritation overtake the depression her spirit had seemed to sink into. "Inuyasha! Let that child go! What has gotten into you bullying small children aro-" She stopped mid-sentence as he turned around to face her.

Red crept onto her cheeks as she realized that it wasn't her hanyou friend at all, although they could've passed as brothers had it not been for the simple fact that this guy was human. The young man was about her age and looked incredibly sexy sporting what looked like a pure white toga, revealing a set of lean, muscular arms and legs. His face, which gave the impression as though it had been chiseled to perfection by Kami-sama Himself, was framed by waist length silver hair that spilled out in a cascade of glory behind him. Sharp golden eyes penetrated her own intently, sending her heart beat to increase in tempo and her face to grow even warmer. Who was this guy and why did she get the feeling like she'd seen him before?

Youko felt his mouth grow dry at the sight of the maiden, which was strange since it never happened before. Ever. A waterfall of wavy raven black tresses fell to her mid back. A mauve colored kimono hung loosely off of her shoulders, accentuating her womanly curves and revealing the smooth, silky expanse of skin that the clothing failed to conceal. Red tinged her cheeks as she continued to stare coyly at him, which only added to her innocent beauty. The attribute that seemed to lure him to her face was not only her pouty pink colored lips, but her unique blue eyes. Her bright sapphire eyes exuded warmth and kindness and seemed to peer into his very soul.

Desire arose from the depths of his being, longing to hold, to touch, to feel this beautiful creature before him. Inwardly berating himself, Youko squelched the feelings. Damn his uncontrollable libido and the sensations the human wench was conjuring within his person. What the hell was wrong with him?

Shippou withheld a smirk after seeing the looks the girl and his warden exchanged. Something was definitely in the air. He gazed at the silver kitsune, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth in confusion as he realized something was off. "Umm, Youko-sama. What happened to your ea-" He stopped when Youko's gaze zeroed in on him, his eyes promising certain death if he continued with the question.

"It's a concealment spell kit," he said in a barely audible voice so that only Shippou could hear. "Not everybody needs to know what I am. So keep your mouth shut about the silver kitsune clan and our whereabouts. Is that understood?"

Shippou vigorously nodded his head. "I won't tell a soul," he promised.

"Good then. Now let us be going. We've wasted enough time here already."

The kit immediately went on the defense and began struggling once again in the older kitsune's tight grasp. "No! I don't want to go back! Let me stay! I can take care of myself!"

The loud protests of the small kitsune pulled Kagome from her daze. Assuming her previous stance of anger and irritation, she glared at the stranger. "Did I not say leave the child alone?"

His anger spiking with, Youko clenched his jaw to refrain from killing her. "Wench, this does not concern you. So I suggest you leave before I-" he trailed off, unable to finish due to the simple fact that he looked human, therefore threatening her with his claws would be in vain.

Kagome smirked triumphantly at his loss for words. "Or you'll do what?"

Youko dropped Shippou and threw daggers of ice at the girl, who continued to boldly stand against him, completely discounting that she was standing amongst the most notorious thief in all of the lands. Flexing his hands as if his razor-sharp claws were still visible, Youko glowered at the human, his anger further heightened by her blatant disrespect towards him. No one, youkai or otherwise, had ever acted like this in his presence. The thought angered him to a degree, though not without stirring the roguish side of himself.

Detesting the tension that cackled in the air and the dangerous glint that flashing within the older kitsune's incisive amber orbs as he glared at the innocent girl, Shippou scampered in front of the white haired youkai before he could make a move. "Leave her alone Youko. She didn't do anything wrong," his tiny voice on the border of pleading. He really didn't want to see the pretty lady get hurt, especially by a skilled killer.

"You don't need to protect me," Kagome interjected before the strange man could reply to the child's declaration, withholding a smile at the way the kit came to her defense. "Even if he did try to do something to me, I doubt it would be of any harm considering he looks so weak." Obviously she had said the wrong thing, because no sooner had the words left her mouth when in a flash of silver with a speed that rivaled the gods, he instantaneously appeared before her, his eyes a molten pool of liquid gold, anger, a mixture of mischief swimming within their depths.

Enclosing the space between them so that they were barely a breath's width away without ever removing his eyes from her own irate yet cautious ones, he growled softly into her ear and allowed a pleased smile to grace his lips when she shivered in response. "You think that I am weak?" he purred as he inhaled her enticing scent of vanilla and sakura blossoms. He licked his lips. This was the first human he had come across that had such an alluring scent and it was driving his instincts haywire.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, inhibiting her ability to speak for the moment. Their proximity was entirely too close for her preference but in spite of that and the fact that he was invading her personal space without her consent, she found herself pining for his touch and making her wondering how it would feel to run her fingers across his broad, lean torso that was partly concealed by his toga. Her cheeks flushed at her impure thoughts. That was definitely not a good sign.

Gathering what little was left of her bravado, Kagome tried to put on her best serious face and stood up straighter so that she was now face to face with his chest, then glared up at him. "Yes, I think you're weak."

A silver brow rose. "Really? Why do you think that?" he asked feigning inquiry while taking another step toward her so that they his body pressed against hers.

Squeaking in protest, Kagome jumped away, which wasn't the brightest thing to do when one is standing atop a wet rock, and ended up slipping, losing her balance, and plummeting into the murky blue waters below.

Youko flinched, ignoring the impulse to jump in and save her stupid ass before she drowned, but his pride made stay him rooted to the boulder. '_Stupid human had it coming_,' he thought with a conviction he didn't feel.

"Youko-sama!" Shippou jumped upon the boulder in fear as he watched the girl bob up and down, sputtering and gasping for air as the cascades carried her to the waterfall. "Save her before she dies!"

Youko snorted lightly and looked away, disregarding the guilt and panic that ate away at his soul. "I will do no such thing. Now let us leave so…" He frowned as he realized that the kit was no longer with him, for he had jumped into the raging rapids after her in a brave but foolish attempt to save the girl.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. The things he did for moronic people. This would be his good deed for life. Not wasting another second, Youko dived in after them.

TBC

* * *

AN: Review and tell me what you think! They make me so happy. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Aw, I miss putting these up. Yeah, yeah, I don't own the characters.

**A/N**: OMG! An update? Who knew?

* * *

**Sangre y Sacrificio**

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

****

Youko ground his teeth against the cold sting of the icy water that dripped down his person as he effortlessly hauled the girl out of the river and onto the grassy bank. He was soaking wet, no more than that. He was absolutely drenched from head to toe. He could feel the heaviness his saturated tail dragging on the ground behind him. But of course, what more was expected after jumping into the rampant waters of a river known for its ferocity and plummeting down one of the largest waterfalls in the Western lands while just missing the jagged rocks that jutted from the beneath the surface.

A spike of anger cut through him. How dare a mere human reduce him, prince of thieves and future leader of the silver kitsune clan, to the appearance of a drowned rat? His lips peeled back to reveal ivory fangs and he abruptly dumped the girl's body unceremoniously on the ground, immediately regretting it when her head landed none too gently on a sizeable rock with a sickening thud.

Scowling, Youko tried to smother the guilt and quickly arising sympathy for the helpless girl as a thin stream of blood trailed down the side of her porcelain face, the red liquid painfully bright against the paleness of her skin. And then it hit him; the sweet metallic scent of her blood called to him, its presence so strong that it he could practically taste it in his mouth.

Shaking away the haze that had threatened to overtake his brain, Youko glared at the female and plucked the orange-haired kitsune from her leg where he had attached himself in an inane attempt to save the human. Giving the girl one last glance, the silver kitsune turned and made his way into the thicket without regard to the annoying voice in his head, berating him for leaving an innocent, young girl alone out in the middle of nowhere.

He snorted. Why should he care what happened to some stupid human? Their pathetic race wouldn't last another century with their puny bodies and emotionally driven minds. It was none of his concern what fate held in store for the girl. And judging by her raggedy clothing it looked as though she would be better off dead than alive anyway. Chuckling, Youko shifted the kit to his left arm and prepared to take off when a familiar scent drew his attention toward the heavens. Golden eyes narrowed at the dark, ominous clouds blocking out the last vestiges of a blue sky.

'_Wonderful. A fitting ending to a perfect day_.' Silver ears swiveled to the four winds, their heightened sensitivity picking up the torrential downpours crashing down upon the land further upstream. He clicked his tongue with indecision. He could brave the storm, end up getting even more wet if that were even probable considering his current state, and get back home in a matter of hours. Granted he would miss the raid he'd been planning for three days now, if he hadn't already, but at least he wouldn't have to until wait the storm out.

His ears rotated in the opposite direction, the faint cackling of a fire not too far off in the distance piquing his interest. Or he could wait until the storm passed in the hut and leave tomorrow fully rested and ready to make the journey home. The latter seeming more sensible, Youko bent his knees, fully prepared to push off into a sprint before the heavens unleashed their fury, but something nagged at him, effectively keeping him in place like they'd been strapped down by his own plants.

Knowing exactly the reason behind the digression of his wayward impulse, Youko stood and slanted a wary glance out of the corner of his eye at the human. He cursed under his breath as another bout of guilt lanced through the organ he hadn't known existed until now. There was no way he could leave the girl lying in the middle of a storm in such an undignified heap.

Folding beneath the relentless persistence of his prodding conscience, Youko released an annoyed growl and grudgingly turned around. In one fluid motion, he crouched down and scooped her body from the grassy riverbank with his free arm. Youko heaved the unconscious over his right shoulder, shifting her weight until he was confident he would be able to run without dropping her in the position. His tails rustled in excitement when her limp hand brushed against the top of concealed tails, eliciting a tiny shiver to zip up his spine.

Youko frowned at the reaction, but then again he shouldn't be too surprised. It had been a few moons since he'd last had sex. He would have to rectify this brief, uncharacteristic period of celibacy when he returned home.

Wet droplets of rain splattered noiselessly onto his nose, the cold sensation bringing reality back into focus. The darkening of the sky overhead foretold of the downpour that was due to be unleashed any given moment. Taking this as his cue to exit, Youko secured both girl and child in his grasp before loping into a mad dash into the forest. Carefully dodging errant branches poking from a sundry of directions, the silver kitsune's maneuvers were fluid, graceful, and as agile as any cat.

It didn't take long to arrive at the clearing. A small hut sat in the center, twin beds of flowers lining both sides of its entrance. It appeared devoid of life save for the smoke from a fire within curling from a opening in the roof as it reached for the sky. But Youko knew better. His sensitive nose betrayed the scent of a human despite the rain that was beginning to fall more heavily. And he was fully prepared to maim whatever opposition they held if they turned him down.

Before he could get a chance to identify if the person inside was friend or foe, she chose to reveal herself. An old lady no more than seventy summers slid the shoji screen and poked her head outside. "Come in, come in before you catch your death boy."

Grateful that his concealment spell was still in place, Youko stepped forth and hurriedly entered the hut. "Thank you for your generosity. My friends have taken a bit of a stumble and were knocked unconscious. I don't think I could've made it back to our village with the approaching storm."

"I don't expect that you would have," she said sliding the screen shut. "Now come by the fire and get warmed up. Poor dears, you all are soaking wet. Let me get some dry blankets."

Youko watched as the old woman dressed in a hakama and gi that looked older than dirt shuffle into one of the back rooms, a brief instance of confusion coloring his countenance. Humans were entirely too trusting in nature for their own good. Snorting lightly at their idiocy, the silver kitsune moved toward the fire cracking in the middle of the room and knelt down. He laid the kit to his left, and then gently transferred the girl to floor. She felt cold and clammy beneath his fingers.

Another pang of guilt tugged at him as he sat back on his haunches and stared at the shell the girl that housed such a fiery spirit had become, her lush lips stripped of their color, her inky mass of hair scattered limply in wet tangles around her form, the blue veins in her arm even more prominent against the sallow tint of her skin. She was lying still and stiff as a board, the only indication that she was even alive being the barely visible rise and fall of her chest.

Obscured, elongated ears twitched, signaling the return of the woman. "Here. These should be enough," she said hobbling with a slight limp toward him, her arms full of blankets that look as though they'd seen better days. "I'm sorry I don't have anything more decent than these old rags, but it's all that I've got."

"They are more than adequate," Youko said with a smile, inwardly cringing at the frayed blankets and course material as she handed them over. "I greatly appreciate your hospitality. Not too many folk are considerate enough to welcome strangers into their home in the midst of these violent times."

"Psh," she waved him off, "don't be fooled by these old bones. I know a good spirit when I sense one." With a grin that evened out the creased lines of her craggy face, she gave him a conspiratorial wink. "I've trusted my gut for a long time now and it has never let me down. Besides, you look like a good, wholesome boy who's obviously dedicated to your woman."

'_Shows how much you know_,' Youko mentally snickered, and outwardly fashioned an expression of sincerity upon his features. "Well, I will be forever indebted to that gut of yours."

She laughed, which more or less resembled the scraping of nails against the surface of a stone, the noise causing Youko to flatten his ears to his scalp to escape the excruciating torture to his eardrums. "I'll be in the back room if you need anything," the old woman said, her laughter having tapered off into a reverberating chuckle. "There's some water in the bucket over in the corner if you find yourselves thirsty. Good night and take good care of your friends."

"Good night." The placid smile fell as she retreated to the other side of the hut. '_Good riddance. I should have killed the old hag, at least it would have spared me the torment of her company and that horrible laugh._' But he never was one for biting the hand that fed him, be it human or youkai. The silver kitsune returned to the fire and parked himself between the child and girl. Youko draped the smaller blankets around the small kit, his lips twitching as the cherub-faced youth snored in his sleep.

He turned to the girl, his eyebrows knitting together as he surveyed her shivering figure. It then dawned on him that humans were more susceptible to weather conditions than youkai. Muttering a few choice words under his breath, Youko quickly rolled the girl on her side, untied the yellow obi binding the mauve kimono and peeled the wet robe from her body, carelessly tossing it aside with a loud plop.

Arrested breath caught between the walls of his throat, his eyes widening as they shamelessly roved over the voluptuous body that lay before him, the only barrier separating him from the softness of her flesh being a thin yukata that left little to the imagination. This was definitely no mere slip of a girl, as he witnessed firsthand, but a fully developed woman, complete with flawless curves and an exquisiteness that rendered him breathless. She was beautiful.

'_No, beautiful is an understatement. She is beyond words_.' His body reacted accordingly, the urge to raven the young maiden clawing at him from the inside until he could feel an uncomfortable tightening in his belly. The heady scent of vanilla and sakura blossoms invaded every nuance of his head. His mouth watered with the promises of sweet release she unwillingly offered, his fingers aching to shred the thin material and take her where she rested. Youko shook his head and blinked away the vestiges of red that'd begun to bleed into his vision. '_No. I will not lower myself by using a human for release._'

Easier said than done.

Youko had to physically restrain himself from the beast that was bucking and raging within its confines as he tucked her into two large blankets, which he hoped was enough to curb his instinctual desires with her flesh being out of sight. Withholding a frustrated groan, Youko resisted the impulse to take another peek and instead busied himself with wringing the residual water from his hair and tail.

He shrugged out of the damp toga clinging to him like a second skin and laid it out on the floorboards next to the girl's discarded robe, then settled down on the remaining blanket with arms and legs crossed. Here he was, Japan's most notorious criminal and heir to a thrown of prestige and power, demoted to the position of caretaker to a homeless kit and a poverty-stricken, human girl.

If only Nago could see him now. The old fool would probably laugh so hard he'd cough up his own lungs, not that he'd be particularly saddened to witness the feat, but he'd be damned if he let someone mock him and get away with it. Nobody made a fool out of Youko Kurama, not a poor excuse a father or some random village girl, regardless of her beauty and body.

Banishing the unpleasant thoughts, he closed his eyes, still retaining his upright position, and allowed himself to drift into a light sleep, the girl's personal fragrance unintentionally bringing a small smile to his face.

TBC

* * *

**A/N**: This was so random and quite short, for me anyways. I really didn't plan to continue with this story, but hey, when my muse beckons, I come arunning with pen and paper. Thanks to all those who reviewed and begged me, quite literally, to update. And thanks for jamming up my email account too. I appreciate that, really. This is totally for you guys. May all credit go to my muse, who has appeared out of the blue amidst the chaos that is my life. Don't know when she'll leave, hopefully after I finish with the next chapter of As Deemed By Fate, so stay tuned. Peace. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own the Inuyasha characters or those from Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

_**Sangre y Sacrificio**_

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

Kagome shifted restlessly, the unusual hardness of her futon and the scratchiness of her covers making it impossible for her to fully submerge back within the comforting depths of unconsciousness. With a sigh of defeat, her eyes fluttered open with the expectation of seeing the familiar walls of her small room and her mother peeking in to check on her. So imagine her surprise when her gaze settled on a strange young man with long, white sitting upright with arms crossed in a strange hut that definitely not her own.

At first she thought it was Inuyasha because his snoring was definitely the same obnoxious pitch as her best friend's. But then she noticed that this guy didn't have dog ears and wasn't wearing the trademark red haori.

Her vigilance was immediate. Suddenly she was aware of everything at once. Her mauve and yellow kimono that lay near the simmering fire pit, the slight dampness of her yukata, the soft, ball of orange fluff nestled under the crook of her neck, the brilliant rays of sunlight filtering through the window and bathing the tatami in a warm, yellow glow.

A knot of panic swelled within her chest. Where was she? How did she get here? Had she been kidnapped? Had the silver clan come to claim her ahead of the allotted time?

'_Stop it._' Kagome forced herself to calm down and attempted to recall what little bit she could remember.

Then it all came back to her: sitting by the river, a tiny child running toward her, a guy with fair hair and eyes the color of melted gold, falling into the river...

Kagome resisted the urge to knock her head against the tatami for her stupidity. '_Well I guess that's what I get for fooling around on top of a wet rock near a raging river._' Her eyes narrowed at the man. '_I don't know if I should be angry at him for causing me to slip or thankful that he rescued me._'

She worried her lower lip between her teeth and glanced over at the doorway. It was less than six paces away. Getting out wasn't going to be the problem. Even if he did try to stop her—though if his snoring was any indication of the depth of his sleep she doubted she'd have a problem—he looked like a lightweight.

And with the few defense moves Inuyasha had taught her, Kagome knew she could hold her own. Carefully, Kagome shifted away from the small child without waking him and slid the blanket off. Her steps were quick and quiet as she walked toward the discarded kimono. She kept her eyes on the fair-haired man as she bent down.

His chest continued to rise and fall with deep, easy breaths, giving no suggestion that he knew she existed, let alone leaving. He looked peaceful, content even. Blue eyes followed the curve of his jaw, the straight, aristocratic perch of his nose to the thick lashes spread across the top of his high cheekbones. His lips were perfect and full with a hint of moisture, making them all the more kissable.

'_Kissable? Where did that come from?_' The absurdity of the thought made her jerk upwards. '_I've got to get out of here before my mind abandons me._' Kagome balled the garments in her arms and tiptoed towards the shoji.

"I believe you owe me something."

Kagome mentally groaned. Something told her that this had seemed entirely too easy. She took her time turning back around. Sharp, golden eyes pierced her own, the intensity of the forged connection causing her breath to hitch. She shook it off and glared at him. "I don't think I owe you anything besides a kick in the butt for making me fall."

He snorted lightly. "I took no part in your little blunder. You managed to make a complete fool of yourself all on your own."

"Excuse me?" she stared at him incredulously. "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but aren't you the one who climbed on top of that rock and tried to seduce me?"

Youko almost laughed out loud. "Love, that was hardly what I would call seduction. It was simply teasing, at most."

Kagome's face turned a brilliant shade of red. Well it wasn't her fault she didn't know what it felt to be seduced. All of the suitable men in her village knew she was a dead woman walking so there was really no point in pursuing her. "Regardless, had you not intruded upon my privacy and personal space I would not have fallen, so an apology is still in order."

Like the shifting of tides, the white-haired man's face took on a dark expression. Kagome refrained from jumping back as he stood, or more like glided, to his feet. He walked towards her, his gait long and graceful like that of a feline. A sense of déjà vu swept over her as he came about a breath's width away from her face, the smooth, defined contours of his bronzed chest bringing another flood of color to her cheeks.

Kami, did his toga have to be so revealing?

"Girl, do not presume that I owe you anything," the man said softly, his breath light and warm over her face. "It is enough that I had to swim downriver to catch your person after you foolishly lost your footing, and then be forced to find shelter with the approach of a storm in an old woman's hut." Kagome impulsively took a step backward as he closed the space separating them. "Not only have you made me late for a prior engagement, but I have probably lost a sufficient amount of funds."

Her heart thundered loudly against her ribcage as her back pressed against the wall. With all possible means of escaped blocked by his body, Kagome found herself in a rather awkward position. She met his gaze boldly and calmly despite the traitorous beating of her heart. "Well I'm sorry for your loss, but what is money compared to that of a life?"

'_A human life at that_,' Youko thought inwardly with distaste. An errant strand of hair clinging to her cheek drew his attention; the dark lock providing a stark contrast to the almost ivory tint of her skin. He ran his finger down the length of her face, inwardly smirking as she shivered at his touch. "Money is everything," he said tucking the strand behind her ear. "It has the power to make or break you. With enough of it, you are a powerful force, able to command those to do your bidding, able to live in the most affluent homes, able to dine like a king…able to have your deepest desires fulfilled. You would be a god amongst men."

His finger trailed a path down to the curve of her neck. "But without it, you are merely a pauper, a simple peasant, an insignificant waste of life destined for nothing but squalor, pain, and misery."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, not because of his touch, which had begun to ignite foreign, dormant passions welling within her, but because of his words; his words that cut long, deep gashes onto her already bleeding soul. Is this really how he thought of her and everybody else that didn't have the means to sustain a wealthy lifestyle? It physically sickened her that there were people like him that existed; that there were people who deemed themselves on the level of a deity because of their financial status.

She smacked his hand away angrily and stared into his impassive face. "I may not live in a castle or dine like a king or even have servants at my beck and call, but I know the true meaning of living." Kagome shoved him backwards, ignoring the startled surprise on his face at the sudden move. "And at least it doesn't involve me being an egotistical, arrogant, self-absorbed chauvinistic jerk! I can't believe-"

Muffled, childish giggles cut Kagome off in the middle of her tirade. She turned to the bundle of blankets by the fire pit. A small lump in the center giggled again, and then abruptly stopped when it noticed that it had captured her attention.

Anger forgotten, Kagome smiled. "I know you're there. You may come out now."

After a moment's hesitation, the child climbed to his feet and shyly began to pull the blanket off. Kagome did a double take. This boy was no boy at all. Her eyes took in his appearance, from the pointed ears to the sharp incisors that jutted out as he grinned up at her. "You're a youkai," she said without thinking.

Disappointed at her reaction, the child cast his gaze downwards in shame. "Yeah."

Kagome realized her slip of the mouth had come out the wrong way. She bent down and ruffled his hair affentionately. "So does this cute youkai have a name?"

His orange head snapped up, an elated expression adorning his cherub face. "My name's Shippou," he said enthusiastically. "I'm a kitsune."

Fear in the form a sharp bolt of lightning lanced through her heart. The pain was staggering. She kept her smile from faltering. "A kitsune, you say? You wouldn't happen to be of the silver clan, would you?"

He wrinkled his nose. "No way, I hate them. I'm from,…was from the red clan. Our clan is the best, even though we might not be the strongest."

Kagome immediately relaxed and the pain eased. "Alight Shippou, my name is Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand and he eagerly took it.

"It's nice to meet you too. You know, you're the first person I've ever seen shout at Master Youko."

Kagome slanted said man a wary look. "Some people just need to be put in their places every so often."

Youko didn't hear her. He had been too caught up in the whirlwind of furious emotions that threatened to burn him from the inside out. How dare the little twit make a mockery of him? Nobody, and he meant nobody, had ever openly insulted him before in his entire life. But then again, she didn't know that at any given moment he could snap her neck with one hand tied behind his back.

Liquid gold eyes narrowed as the girl and kit conversed amiably like they'd known each other for years. He didn't know what to make of her. One hand he wanted to strangle her pretty little neck while watching the last of her breath trickled from that pouty mouth and the light die from her eyes. His tails shivered in anticipation.

She laughed at something the kit said, her voice like that of airy chimes tinkling melodically beneath a light breeze. Youko withheld a groan as his body tightened in response. But on the other hand, he wanted nothing more than to crush her soft, delicate one against his own and have his way with her until she could no longer walk.

He frowned. He hadn't been this at odds with himself since his mother died and he had to be held back from slashing Nago to ribbons.

Youko's frown deepened. He needed to get out of here while he still retained a hold on his wits. A feeling deep within his subconscious tugged at him, forewarning him of an uncertain future. He stared at the girl. And for some reason, he knew that it had to do with her, but what?

Shuffling in another room brought a temporary end to his musings. The old woman was up now. He had almost forgotten about her. "Come Shippou, let us take our leave," he said, not in the mood to put up with the foolish hag.

"Aren't you going to thank whoever allowed us sleep here for the night?" Kagome asked, annoyed by his haste and lack of courtesy.

"Then you can thank her for the both of us," he said dryly. "Shippou?"

The kit jumped into Kagome's arms for protection against his soon-to-be defiance. "I think we should show her gratitude before we leave."

Youko's eye twitched, his irritation rising as Kagome gave him a smug smile. A low growl formed at the base of his diaphragm just as the old woman hobbled into the room. Youko swallowed it quickly and fashioned civility onto his face once more. "Good morning. How are you faring this fine day?"

Kagome almost dropped Shippou at the speed in which he switched personalities. "Does he do that all the time?" she whispered.

"Only when he wants to show off," Shippou muttered.

Their side conversation going unnoticed, the old woman smiled at him. "Good morning to you too. As for how I'm faring, I've had better days. This old body of mine won't hold up for much longer anyway." She looked towards Kagome's direction. "How are you two doing? I hear you had quite an accident."

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Oh, it was nothing. Just clumsiness on my part."

"Yes, my friend can be a bit scatterbrained at times, well most of the time," Youko interjected smoothly, his veneer still good-natured and polite.

"I assure you that this time it was no fault of mine," Kagome chuckled easily. "Had my friend's insatiable libido been contained, the accident would not have occurred at all." She saw him stiffen out of the corner of her eye and knew she'd hit a sore spot. '_Ha. Two can play this game._'

Youko released a mock sigh. "Love, believe me when I say your naiveté and innocence will be your inevitable downfall. And when that happens, I will be there to help you up.' '_After poking and laughing at your wounds_.'

Kagome read his thoughts loud and clear. A rush of anger propelled the blood rushing through her veins as he silently laughed at her.

"Youko and Kagome like each other," Shippou announced from nowhere.

The couple physically spluttered and coughed before giving the kit warning looks.

"I know they do child," the old woman grinned toothily and crouched down to stoke the coals of the nonexistent fire when she grunted with pain and fell forward.

Before Kagome could blink, Youko had already saved the woman from what would have been a nasty fall and gently lowered her to the ground.

"Thank you child." She winced and rubbed her lower back. "These pains are getting worse with the passing of each day now."

Kagome's heart went out to the woman. From the deep creases and folds of her skin, it was obvious that she had seen many years. "Is there anything we could do to ease you pain?"

The woman coughed and waved her off. "No, no. Just give me a moment and I'll be fine. But I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Koneke Tamoshi."

"Oh, my name is Kagome Higurashi," she bowed respectfully.

"I'm Shippou," he said mimicking Kagome's bow.

Youko almost sighed out loud. "I'm Youko," he said deliberately not giving his full name.

Koneke nodded. "Well it's good to meet you all. Give me some time and I will have breakfast ready for you."

"Would you like Youko to go out and gather firewood for you?" Kagome asked with a small smirk.

"I would be most grateful dear."

"Would you like to accompany me, Kagome?" he inquired shooting her a glare behind the old woman's back.

She laughed nervously, the way her name sounded rolling of his tongue not wholly unpleasant. "No thank you. Shippou and I are going to keep Koneke company," Kagome intentionally added the child's name into the mix so he couldn't take off.

She watched as he sent her an unreadable look before exiting the hut. An invisible force released the pressure on her chest as soon as he was gone. Kagome unconsciously put a hand to her throat in wonder. '_Does he really have that strong of a presence that I can physically feel when leaves? Which leads to an even better question: who is he?_' There was definitely an air of arrogance about him, and without a doubt a large degree of self-absorption. But the swiftness he had used when he kept Koneke from falling and the tender care he had used when setting her down suggested that he was more than a rich playboy that only cared about himself.

"You're going to marry that boy one of these days."

Kagome blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I told you so," Shippou grinned.

Koneke nodded sagely. "He is the love of your life."

Kagome chuckled. "Trust me when I say, I don't think so. We can hardly stand one another's presence."

"That's only chemistry child. There's nothing like it in the world. It will keep you two on your toes and madly in love each other for the rest of your days."

'_Well my days are already numbered so I doubt that unless he manages to fall in love with me within the span of three moon cycles_," Kagome thought with a rueful expression. Her hand reached for her lower stomach where the brand lay beneath her robe. '_Three moon cycles_.'

The rest of the morning passed without incident. After the wood was brought in, Koneke started making breakfast with help from Kagome as Shippou chatted away, happy for once that there were people who actually listened to him for once.

Youko instantly noticed something amiss the moment he stepped back within the hut. The oppressive shadow hovering above Kagome's aura was tangible. Whatever had been discussed while he was out had caused her to become subdued. Though not entirely silent, her comments lacked passion and enthusiasm. She was lost within her thoughts. He had tried to bait her into an argument and even playful banter without success. That didn't disturb him as much as the gnawing concern he had over the matter.

The sun occupied its zenith when the group decided to take their leave. After bidding Koneke farewell and promising to return soon for a visit, the trio headed west.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippou tugged at her kimono. "You haven't spoken a lot since Koneke said that you were going to marry Youko."

Her cheeks flooded with color. "Shippou!" she hissed. "That wasn't supposed to leave Koneke's hut."

"So that's what you're moping about," Youko smirked folding his arms across his chest. "The idea that you will never be mine is that upsetting. It's understandable."

"Oh go shove it," Kagome snapped irately. "I'm sorry to break this to you but the world does not revolve around Youko."

"It might as well," he replied coolly. "And I wouldn't talk about shoving anything if you're not going to be putting out."

Kagome growled and bent over to cover Shippou's ears. "Is everything with you about sex?"

"Considering that I haven't gotten any in a while, my answer would be yes for the time being," Youko bit out harsher than he intended. "Now unless you want to alleviate me of said problem, then I suggest you shut your mouth and walk. The more time we spend dawdling, the more time it'll take for me to get back to your village."

She stood up, her back ramrod straight, her blue eyes cold and inexpressive. "If I'm so much of a burden to you, then leave me be. Contrary to what you think, not all peasants are so simple that they can't find their way back to their villages."

Youko grabbed her arms and yanked her against his chest before he could stop himself. "You will refrain from raising your voice in my presence girl." He tightened his grip. "I am not your friend; I am not your comrade. You do not know of the things I can do to you, of the things I am capable of. Now silence yourself and be grateful that I am providing guidance back to your home."

"I don't need your help," Kagome spat squirming to get out of his vice grip hold.

"And what would you do if I left you here?" he murmured pulling her to her toes so that they were almost nose to nose. "What would you do after dusk falls and all of the freaks, psychotic killers, rapists, thieves, and other scum of society crawl out of their holes, all drooling for a chance to sink their claws, amongst other things, into a pretty virgin girl?"

Kagome trembled against him; his words, his proximity, his scent, the truth all hitting their respected marks. She bit her lip and prayed for strength. There was nothing she'd like more to do than sink to the ground and cry her heart out. She wanted to curl up in her mother's arms or Inuyasha's arms and have them tell her that everything was going to be alright. She had to remain strong and firm. She would not break down, not here, not now and especially not in front of him.

She swallowed and gave him a meek nod, unable to meet his eyes. Satisfied with her answer, Youko let her go and walked on without a backwards glance.

Shippou released the breath he'd been holding. "Well, this makes things awkward."

* * *

**A/N**: That wasn't too long a wait. It's weird because I was staring at the same words on the first page for like a month, and then tonight I just sit down and it all comes flowing out. Strange eh? It's kind of unedited. It kind of sucks. But all of this is just the first draft…and because I'm lazy

And in response to a question posed by **Youko Kuramas Fox**, this is a complete AU story: that means there is not well, no future hopping, etc. as stated in the first chapter. It's about as original as Fanfiction can get. Anyway, thank you guys for you support and love. I appreciate the reviews. I really like where this story is going to expect it to be one of the ones I actually finish. Hehe.


End file.
